Two Weeks
by Kou1
Summary: *UPDATED*Erm... Utter rubbish... Happens 2 weeks before Yoh and Anna's wedding. Yah... Manta prepares to ask Anna a question he would never even dream about... Bah! Just read and see! And R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Two Weeks  
by Icy and J  
  
A/N: We're trying out a new format with a big gap between paragraphs... Like a primary school book. Yeah. We once again remind you that the characters are not ours. So don't sue us. This fic is straight. As in, there is no hinting of any gay oriented characters. To heed this new policy, we now announce that in this fic, REN IS NOT GAY. (Neither am I. Remember that.-J)  
  
"Yoh-kun?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Have you ever looked at the stars and wondered what was your purpose in life?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh... Okay."  
  
"......"  
  
"......"  
  
"......"  
  
"Ne, Yoh-kun?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"When was the last time you did this?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh... Okay."  
  
"......"  
  
"......"  
  
"......"  
  
"Ne, Yoh-kun?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"How is Anna?"  
  
Yoh sat up rather suddenly, brushing the fallen twigs and leaves from his shirt. "Where is this going, Manta?"  
  
The small boy also sat up with slight difficulty, considering that it would be a task to sit up after having spent the last few hours lying on the top of a grassy hill doing what the two of them normally do...  
  
(I know what you yaoi thinking people are thinking! You're thinking yaoi!-J)  
(Well, isn't that obvious...-Icy)  
(Let me warn you yaoi thinking people out there thinking yaoi! There is no yaoi in this! Bwahahahaha!!!!-J)  
(I do not know this guy...-Icy)  
  
... which was nothing.  
  
Yoh sighed, leaning his weight back on his hands as he continued to look up at the stars in the bountiful darkness of the night sky. It had been far too long since he actually sat out, simply watching the stars. And even longer since he had done this with his friend, Manta.  
  
What was it? 2? 3 years since he gave up the shaman fight? Probably so... He hadn't really kept track of such things having more mortal stuff to tend to such as school and his overbearing fiancée who, after the last episode involving shamans, had become more sane... In a way. She ordered him around less and became a more sullen person.  
Being unable to attain a goal does that to you.  
  
Their wedding was to be in 2 weeks... The date decided by Yoh himself, seeing no more reason to delay, considering he no longer needed time to vie for the title of Shaman King. Anna was kind of shocked when Yoh announced the date. Firstly because he had neglected to consult her. And secondly because she had a feeling that he was gay from all the time he was spending with his midget of a friend, Manta. Since then, the Asakura household had been nothing but a big daily rush to prepare for what was now known as 'the big day'. The two young shamans, caught in the eye of the storm, were constantly shooed out of the house to do their 'almost-weds' thing. They were only needed for their tux and gown measurements anyways.  
  
"So, how was last night?" Manta questioned. "What did Anna and you do? The both of you were cooped up in that place for hours!"  
  
Yoh blinked, slowly recalling the day's incidents. Frankly speaking, he wouldn't have even dared challenge his fiancée if he had known her prowess in the area. For one, she didn't seem the type. And another thing, the moment she got started, she became a completely different person. Normally calm and composed, in the matter of several seconds, she had worked up a sweat and began putting everything into it. A fire he had never seen in her began to balze forth and outshone anything else. He had to admit. She was good.  
  
(Now, readers, I know you are thinking dirty... I can read your minds...-J)  
(Shut up... You're scaring em away...-Icy)  
  
"Anna?" Manta scoffed. "She doesn't look the type to get into this kind of thing..."  
  
"Yeah... I know what you mean..." Yoh agreed, running a caulloused hand through his hair. "But, you'd have to admit. She *is* good at it. Of course, you'd have to see it to believe it."  
  
Manta nodded, brow furrowing in deep thought. "I highly doubt she would let me see that..."  
  
"Maybe if you asked her..." Yoh shrugged, mind beginning to wander again. Sensing this, Manta gave his friend a timely kick in the shins. "... She'd might let you come with us one day. I mean, you are a tad too short for you to actually experience it first hand." Yoh finished.  
  
Another kick in the shins. "I resent that remark." he stated testily. "Besides, you won't know until you've tried! And I intend to one day!"  
  
Yoh stared at him incredulously. "Not with my wife, you don't! You'll get yourself trashed!"  
  
Manta raised an eyebrow. "Now it's 'my wife'?"  
  
Yoh turned a peculiar mixture of the colours red, green and purple. "I... I... Well, might as well right? She's going to be my wife in less than 2 weeks, after all..."  
  
"Yeah right... You expect me to believe that."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I don't. In fact, I think... You're actually starting to like her!"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Well, you have to eventually anyways. She *is* your wife after all..."  
  
"I'm not listening to this..." Yoh said, rising to his feet and turning to leave. "I'm going ho-"  
  
He was rather rudely cut off by banging into someone. "Gomen! I wasn't watchin-"  
  
TTHHHHHWWWAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKK!!!!!!!!! (Thwack.)  
  
"Watch where you're going!" Anna yelled in his face... Or rather at his face, since he was rather busy flying off the hill top. Manta cowered before the itako. From the stories he had just heard from Yoh, he was now looking at her in a different light...  
  
"Good... Evening, Anna-san..." Manta laughed nervously. "How are you?"  
  
Anna sat herself down on the grass with a languid sigh. She had become more serene. More... normal. "Argh... I'm still sore all over from last night... Baka, Yoh... I should have never let him talk me into going there..."  
  
"Eto... Anna-san?" Manta asked trepidly, ever ready to sprint off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you think of Yoh-kun?"  
  
Anna frowned, hugging her knees and looking out at the stars as if she was really talking to them. "He's such a baka. Useless! And insensitive, and an idiot, an under-achiever, a humble... nice... caring..."  
  
Manta gazed at the normally ferocious itako who now had a wistful look in her eyes. Her voice had trailed off into nothing and the rest left unspoken... Well, they were better left unspoken. Her respect, amongst many other emotions, had grown for this young shaman ever since she had first met him back in Aogiri. It was the first time anyone had shown any hint of care towards her.  
  
"Anna-san..." Manta swallowed audiobly. He was, obviously, frightened half to death by the possibilities of her answer. What if she said no? He would be punted across to the ends of the world. He would never be able to walk again. Maybe never be able to breath again... But what if she said yes? The possibility of a 'yes' was a chance too great to miss out on. So he took a deep breath... "Do you remember what you did with Yoh-kun last night?"  
  
Surprisingly, Anna smiled. "Of course I do."  
  
"Well... Erm... Would you like to do that again? But... With me?" Manta squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the blow to the head that would give him a one-way ticket to either Africa or even heaven... But it never came. Instead...  
  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
~TBC~  
  
Hahaha... Please R&R... We WON'T post chapter 2 until we get a decent 5 reviews. 5 is all we're asking for... 


	2. the deed

Two Weeks  
by Icy and J  
  
A/N: We're back due to popular demand... Haha.. Not really. But actually, this stuff *does* work... Well, here is the long awaited chapter 2 and let me warn you...  
IT MAY NOT BE WHAT YOU EXPECT...  
  
Chapter 2: The deed  
  
Well, if someone had said that this was an impossible situation, that someone might have died of a heart attack. To see both the tiny Manta and the normally ferocious Anna walk into the building together... And with Anna smiling! Now that was a rare sight.  
  
Once actually in there, Anna dragged the boy to a rather secluded corner of the establishment. In light of the activities that went on in this corner, it was no wonder that it was so secluded, cut off from the noise and crowds of the outside world.  
  
"Step up over here." Anna instructed, pushing Manta over to the designated spot. "And just do as I tell you... You'll do just fine."  
  
Manta had become deathly pale by now, his hands becoming sweaty and clammy, his heartbeat racing sky high. This *was* his first time after all... How did Yoh do this?!   
  
What if he really *was* too short?   
  
Would Anna be angry, having come all the way here for him to back out at the very last second?  
  
"Anna-san..." Manta asked timidly over to the itako who was busying herself by taking stuff out of her bag. "How did Yoh fare yesterday?"  
  
Anna smiled at the thought. For a first-timer, Yoh actually did quite well. It was *her* first time too but apparently, she was a natural. Her movements quickly became fluid and natural and everything else just faded away...  
  
"He did well... But he *did* fall off a few times." Anna said, continuing to rummage about her bag, ignoring the look on Manta's face which told of pure fear. "That tells you not to move too fast if not you'll just fall off before its over and you won't get your money's worth."  
  
She wasn't being very helpful after all. Before Manta could object and tell her he wanted to go home, she plonked a small box on the table which Manta immediately looked at in utter suspicion.  
  
"Just in case." Anna reassured, patting the small boy on the shoulder.  
  
"You ready?" she continued, fingers playing on the buttons. It was quite obvious this wasn't the usual Anna. This one was... energetic. Lively. Liberated. She seemed completely enthusiatic about this and this feeling unavoidably affected Manta.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be..." Manta sighed.  
  
Anna gave him a small smile and quickly flipped the switch.  
  
*2 hours later*  
Yoh strolled into building, eyes scanning for *that* place he and Anna had visited the day before. He was instructed by Anna to get here but he was (surprise surprise) half and hour early. Why did she need so much time anyways?  
  
Instead of just lurking at hime for another 30 minutes, Yoh decided to surprise his fiancée with a nice bouquet of roses... But since he could only afford so many, he only got her two stalks... and an entire bunch of leaves so it didn't look so bare.  
  
"Haha... We had fun..." he commented to himself quietly while trying to hide the bouquet behind him. This proved impossible to do since the 'bouquet' closely resembled a thriving tropical rainforest and was almost exploding out of it's pretty wrappings.  
  
Last night had proved to be a turning point in Yoh's life. For the first time ever, he saw a side to Anna he never knew existed. A more fiery side. A side which even she had neglected to get in touch with.  
  
Last night...  
  
Last night was... *The* night he would remember forever... Or at least for the next few weeks.  
  
"Aha! There it is..." Yoh mumbled to himself, a smile spreading acros his face like wildfire. He headed towards the secluded corner, ready to surprise his fiancée and his friend...  
  
*Meanwhile*  
It was already 2 hours and it seemed that the two of them would never get enough. Somewhere at that back was the rumpled, discarded jacket which Manta had especially prized for its fine texture. Now it was secondary in relation to this.  
  
(Oooo... I can sense unclean thoughts in you heads now, readers...-J)  
(I thought I told you to cut out that nonsense...-Icy)  
  
Now that he had seen it himself, like Yoh had said many times over, she was good. Almost to an extent of being goddess like...  
  
Or maybe not.  
  
But she was undeniably the best. Considering the little experience she had, one would almost mistaken her for someone who did this on a daily basis.  
  
Normally, such a workout would have made his legs give way long ago. But this new sensation of freedom seemed like wings that took that burden away, replacing it with euphoria.  
  
How did Yoh keep it up all night long?  
  
Just then...  
  
"Hi!!!!!!"  
  
The two of them stopped in their tracks to see Yoh, standing there with a jungle squeezed into a bag in his hand and a wide smile on his face...  
  
~TBC~  
  
Hahahaha!!!!!!!!!!! Ahem. Well, this time, knowing our trade secret, we would like to request, or rather, demand, 15 reviews... For the 3rd and final chapter. Yep... We're nearing the end. Haha.. And btw, someone asked if this happens after episode 20? Yes it does. It's kinda like away from the manga story line, furthur into the future kinda stuff. 


	3. Good

Two Weeks  
by Icy and J  
  
A/N: We're going to make this short and sweet and to the point since we're leaving to go watch a movie in about half an hour...-Icy  
We could have done this when we got back ya know...-J  
Won't it be kinda late by then? Use your brains... If you have some...-Icy  
I resent that remark...-J  
I know.-Icy  
  
Chapter 3/tiga/sãn: Good  
  
Anna immediately stopped what she was doing, running over to Yoh and throwing herself onto him in a kinda big hug, planting a small peck on his cheek.  
  
"Ahahaha..." Yoh laughed nervously, presenting his fiancée with the jungle in his hand. "This is for you..."  
  
Manta stared at the two gushing teens, completely at a loss for words. The two of them were not what he had in mind when the word 'mushy' was involved.  
  
"So, Manta?" Yoh asked, moving over to his little friend. "How's it going? Care for a little... challenge?"  
  
Manta raised an eyebrow. A wide smirk spreading across his face. Now that he had 2 hours worth of experience on his side, he felt like he could take on the world, much less this boy before him. He smoothly got into position. "You're on, Yoh-kun!"  
  
Anna stood aside, smiling to herself. Adrenaline still fresh in her veins, her heart still pounding and her body simply screaming for more, she had to restrain herself from walking right up to the two and joining in. Perhaps 2 hours was enough... For now...  
  
"Ready, Manta?" Yoh asked, his face contorting into a look similar to the one Anna was wearing before she began. "I go really fast, ya know..."  
  
Manta feigned a hurt look on his face. "Yoh-kun! I can't believe you look down on me in this area! I can take on anything!"  
  
Yoh chuckled. "I'm already looking down at you, Manta." he stated. "Besides, I have alot at stake in this... erm... little game..."  
  
"What stakes?"  
  
"Tell, you what." Yoh said, putting his hands into his pockets like a business dealer. "If you succumb to me in this one, you become my best man, ok?"  
  
Manta blinked. "Is that all? I thought it was some fate worse than death..."  
  
Yoh shrugged. He had expected Manta to violently refuse, kick him in the -ding dong!- and stalk off into the sunset like something out of a soap opera.  
  
('Ding dong'?-Icy)  
(Hey! It sounds better than -censored-!-J)  
(That I have to agree...-Icy)  
  
"So... What happens if you lose?" Manta questioned.  
  
"Anything I guess. Your pick." Yoh answered after a long moment of thought and careful consideration.  
  
"Hmm... Okay then." Manta grinned. "If you lose, you'll let me put a video camera in your honeymoon suite!!!!!!"  
  
Yoh almost fainted. "MANTA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I was just joking... Hao asked me to do that anyways." Manta laughed, nudging Yoh chidingly till the taller boy choked.  
  
(Is there such a word? 'Chidingly'...-J)  
(*shrugs* Don't know, don't care.-Icy)  
  
"What did you do *that* for?!" Yoh spluttered angrily. "Fine! You think you're funny, don't you?! Prepare to meet your *dooooooommmmmmmm*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
At the touch of a button, the music started up again. But everyone knew, the music was just a supplement and that the real music was in your movements.  
  
The speaker boomed to life.  
  
"Welcome to PARA PARA 4th REMIX!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~The end/owari/wán lè~  
  
Yep, that's it. We might have one of those 'alternate ending' things in the near future. Yeah... So please R&R and tell us what the ending SHOULD be. We'll write it. Promise. If its good. However, we will only write the alternate ending if there are... lets say... 20 reviews? 19? 18? Around there. Yeah. 


End file.
